


In Another Life

by ardentiia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brazilian Bourbon, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Café, Coffee, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Night, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rain, Star-crossed, Traitor, editing tags bc back then i didn't know how to tag, my first time writing akira/akechi, persona - Freeform, rainy day, they're just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: Akechi is on a mission to destroy Shido, and he's willing to do anything it takes to win, even if it means betraying his fellow Phantom Thieves. But his teammates know of his future betrayal, and are preparing to take him down.But there's one who can't stand by and watch Akechi lose himself in his desire for revenge. Akira remains the only obstacle left, the only thing tying Akechi to the Phantom Thieves.Just before he leaves to finalize his plans, Akechi visits Akira in Cafe Leblanc. There, Akechi finds that he had planned for everything...except his heart.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Akechi's Perspective: Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs before Akechi's betrayal and during the time when the Phantom Thieves are infiltrating Shido's palace. Akira and the Phantom Thieves are aware that Akechi's the traitor, and Akechi is preparing to kill the Phantom Thieves.

“I’ll have my usual, please,” I say, leaning the wooden stool back ever so slightly so that I can peer out the window. Water smacks against the glass, obscuring all save a few bright, blurry lights that I can vaguely make out if I squint hard enough. The downpour had started just as I had arrived, the TV reporter already predicting a storm through the night. 

Not that it matters, of course. It gives me an excuse to stay longer.

“Here you go.” I look up to see Sojiro-san setting a cup before me with a quiet rattle of the saucer. “Brazilian Bourbon, just as you like it.”

“Thanks,” I answer, gingerly cradling the ceramic. The heat is a reassuring warmth against my cold fingertips as I breathe in the steam, the silent bell filling my peripheral vision. As always, the taste is perfect, the soft sweetness complementing the bitterness that all Brazilian beans seem to share. When I finish my sip, I place the cup down, swirling the creamy, dark liquid idly as if it would reveal the secrets of the world to me in its depths.

_Shouldn’t be long now._

The cafe is abandoned as the sun slips beyond the horizon, its booths empty and ready for customers that wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow. Seeing the desolate room, I wonder if a word from an ace detective would have people streaming through the same door that I watch with such attentiveness. I wonder if Sojiro-san would want more customers, or if he prefers the privacy that loneliness lends this place. Privacy that I’ve come to crave.

The bell rings, cleaving the atmosphere with a single note, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey.” A voice greets me, overlapping the musical tone. I lift my head, bangs fluttering as I lock gazes with Akira. He’s soaked to the skin, an observation that makes me raise an eyebrow at his seemingly unused umbrella.

“Akira,” I return, offering him a grin. “Took a swim, did you?”

His laugh is followed immediately by a shiver as he places his umbrella next to the door. “I did try using my umbrella, you know. The wind is so strong, it nearly blew me away completely before I decided running underneath overhangs was probably my best strategy.” 

He frowns slightly, attempting to wring out a corner of his uniform before he gives up. “Clearly, my plan didn’t work.”

Sojiro-san frowns alongside him once he spies the growing pool of rainwater. “If you want curry, you can make it yourself. I’m closing up for today,” he announces as he brushes his hands on his apron. Akira nods, offering him his umbrella as he moves aside to let Sojiro-san through. 

“Thanks, but if your clothes are any indication, this won’t be much help.” He takes the umbrella, giving me a nod before he turns. I raise my hand in a final farewell as he slips out the door into the storm, the wind rattling around the shop briefly before the cafe quiets once more.

My eyes cut to Akira again as I watch a raindrop trace its way down his neck. “I’ll leave soon, don’t worry,” I say, taking another sip of my drink. “Though if it were up to me, I could spend the rest of my life drinking your guys’ coffee.”

He smiles, his shoes squeaking as he steps gingerly across the wooden floorboards. “You could always ask Boss to teach you. I’m sure he’d be happy to,” he says as he makes his way towards the stairwell hidden in shadow. “I could give you a few pointers right now, but I’m not very good. My only saving grace is that I’m learning from the best.”

I turn that thought over in my head. Maybe in another future, where Shido didn’t exist, and I was free of regret. But for now, my mission was clear. I couldn’t let anything distract me from my plan.

Not even-

“Ow!”

I leap to my feet, abandoning my cup as I reach towards Akira, who lies sprawled across the stairs. His grin is rueful, and he takes my hand, helping himself to his feet. 

“Guess all that rain made me fall, huh,” he says, wincing as I steady him, the steps lifting us into the attic. 

He flops onto the divan while I rummage through his shelves, finding a pair of pajamas within a few seconds. My peacoat is damp from supporting him, but I don’t mind as I hand him his clothes. 

“Here,” I say, and he accepts the pile gratefully. “These seem to be slip-proof.”

“No kidding,” he jokes, placing the clothes next to him onto a table. I switch on the heater in the corner as he reclines back onto the cushions. I gaze about the room while he watches, tipping his head over the armrest to regard me.

The attic is relatively small but filled with charm. His covers are tidy, but his glasses are haphazardly thrown on top of the pillow as if he was in a rush earlier this morning. Glow-in-the-dark star stickers cover the ceiling, while the shelf next to the bed is loaded with souvenirs and gifts, presumably from the other Phantom Thieves. There’s a ramen bowl, no doubt from Ryuji, and a hero figure that, judging by the interactions I’ve had with her, would most likely be from Futaba.

A Kumade sits next to the toy, giving me flashbacks to the time I saw Akira and Haru in Asakusa. The Shumai cushion brings back memories of strolling through lantern-filled stalls in Chinatown, cautiously trailing Akira and Makoto. I would guess the nude statue next to the heater is from Yusuke, as I recall spotting them at the museum exhibition in Ueno a while back, which means the giant idol poster dominating the stretch of wall behind it must be from Ann.

_If I wasn’t on my mission, would I have given him something too?_

I smirk, shaking my head. Even in the room of my sworn enemy, I couldn’t help but dissect everything around me. 

“What are you laughing at?” Akira asks from behind me, still laying on the divan. I turn to him and grin, lifting my shoulder slightly and opening my palms — nothing to see here.

“Just my own thoughts.” I perch on the other armrest so that I can watch him from a more comfortable angle. “So, where’s Morgana?”

“He’s hanging out with Haru. Didn’t want to get drenched,” he says, motioning to his clothes, which are beginning to leave damp blotches on the pillows.

“Can’t say I blame him.”

“He said he’d find me after the storm was over, which at this point probably won’t be for a while.”

I look out the windows as the sound of water droplets pummeling glass continues. “Yeah,” I say, and I can’t tell whether it’s the prospect of walking home in the pouring rain or something else that makes my voice fall flat.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Of course.”

A frown creases his forehead as he says, “I know you well enough to tell that you’re definitely not okay.” I almost laugh at the irony. He knows nothing about me. He knows what I want him to know, believes what I want him to believe. I wield the god of tricksters, command its powers to serve me as my Persona, and yet…

And yet, I almost wish he could understand me.

“I’m leaving to pursue a case outside of Shujin,” I say, staring at the floorboards to avoid his gaze. “My flight’s tomorrow, but I’m not sure how long I’ll be away.”

In truth, I’m not particularly looking forward to the case. I already know the outcome, and I’d discussed the scapegoats with Shido beforehand so we could get the appropriate amount of media coverage. 

_A waste of my time,_ I think, brushing stray hairs out of my eyes. _But necessary for my plan._

 _Then what’s this?_ A small, vengeful part of me snarled. _Is this not a waste of your time?_

_You could kill him right now, you know. Would be easier than waiting..._

“The calling of the ace detective is not to be ignored,” Akira says, drawing my attention away as he smirks, the glint in his eye letting me know he’s just teasing. When I don’t respond, he sits up, lithe muscles outlined against his soaked shirt.

“You can stay here.”

My head whips around, and I stare at Akira. “I’m sorry?” I say, even as my heart stutters. This was part of the plan, I’m using him, this is all-

He scoots closer, cocking his head to the side. “I’d be an awful friend if I let you walk home in that.” He gestures towards outside, a flash of lightning accentuating his movements, an aura lovingly tracing every inch of him. “There’s plenty of space here.” 

My thoughts fall silent as our gazes connect. 

_Friend._

The way he says it so easily hurts, a knife slipping past my ribs, straight to my heart. Doesn’t he know friends are useless? They’ll only abandon you in the end, they’re nothing, you’re better off alone and independent of any stupid _teammates._

“No, I shouldn’t be intruding in your household.” I laugh, an edge of bitterness in my voice as I rise off the divan. “I’m really sorry I stayed so long, I should g-”

He stands up, leaping off the couch, stopping me, his fingers encircling my wrist. “Wait.” He looks down to where he’s holding my arm. “Please.”

I raise an eyebrow, my face carefully neutral, my heart threatening to give me away as it pounds away, screaming to be freed.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

He’s a target, nothing more. 

At least, that’s what I try to convince myself, even as he closes the space between us, his breath warming the air. I can see myself reflected in his eyes, deep pools of shadowed secrets that I long to know. 

If I had more time, perhaps we would have...no. I can’t think about that now. All that matters is-

“Akechi,” he says softly, and the sound of my name is enough to break the barrier between us, the ice that I had coated over my heart thawed if only for a brief time.

My fingertips wrap around his chin, and I pull his mouth to mine, his lips warm and tasting of bittersweet dreams. 

_All that matters is him._

“Just let me have this moment,” I whisper, the words hovering between us as I draw back to look at his face. A peace offering, a temporary truce, a promise I know I can’t fulfill. I can’t give him any more, but in this moment, I hope it’s enough.

He’s a Phantom Thief. He can never be mine.

But this isn’t the first time that I wish he could be.


	2. Akira's Perspective: Before We're Torn Apart

_He tastes like coffee. Brazilian Bourbon, his favorite._

Every other coherent thought eddies out of my head as he kisses me, his mouth a light pressure against mine. 

“Just let me have this moment,” he says quietly, stepping back, but still within reach. His gaze dips to my mouth and back up, gauging my reaction. I blink when his hand falls away from my face, and I find myself missing his warmth as I try to form a response. 

_I’m kissing the enemy,_ I think, torn, my conscience and emotions fighting a bloody battle even as I open my mouth to answer.

_This moment is nothing. Tell him no._

_This moment is everything. Tell him yes._

_This moment-_

“What if we could have more than this?”

Akechi smiles, a quick flash of white in my dimly lit room. It lights up our surroundings briefly, the few precious seconds right before I tug his arm towards me and tilt my head, capturing his mouth with mine.

His laugh is a slight echo against my lips, and he slides his hands over my shoulders, his fingers tracing a trail of heat along my neck and back. “I’ll help you change,” he says with a tinge of wickedness in his voice, unbuttoning my blazer, and my heartbeat flutters in response.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip, and his mouth parts in response, his head tipping downwards, bangs brushing my forehead. My breath hitches, shallow as he slips his tongue inside my mouth, tender but demanding as he deepens the kiss. 

_Did he want this as much as I did?_

Rain fades to background noise as my back arches, our bodies curving to fit each other in a sheltered embrace. I tug him onto the cushions, the warm weight of his body heavy on top of mine. I take off his peacoat, tossing it in the general direction of the table, not bothering to look to see if it lands. His gloves absorb the water droplets on my skin, touch electrifying my nerves, and he slides the rest of my clothes off in one motion. 

I lean my head back, my eyes half-closed as I watch him slowly drag his fingertips along my chest and up to caress my cheek. His face is unreadable and yet heartbreakingly open, a storm of emotions swirling in the depths of his gaze. Sadness, anger, regret war in his expression, a longing for a future we can’t have.

 _He’s the traitor,_ Morgana’s voice echoes in my head, a reminder of how dangerous the boy before me truly is. But right now, I can’t help but wonder if things could have turned out differently if the Phantom Thieves had found him sooner.

We’re all broken in some way. Just some more than others.

I edge my hands into the waistband of his pants, his muscles shifting beneath my palms, and the last of his clothes fall away. His body is limp with pleasure as I wrap my arms up and around his shoulders, drawing his mouth towards me, our chests pressed together. I can feel his desire, frantic and eager, as surely as I feel his heartbeat pounding in rhythm with mine. 

“You’re the only one I’ll ever want,” Akechi murmurs as my breathing turns heavy. He draws his mouth away to trace my muscles with his lips, leaving bright, burning stars in his wake, my skin hot even exposed to the chilly air. 

His hair is downy soft, silken chestnut strands skimming through my fingers as I drag my other hand through it. I drift to his neck, raising his chin to give me better access to his bared collarbone. I press my mouth to his shoulder, nipping ever so slightly, then flicking my tongue over the marks as I see him close his eyes beside me. My lips find his ear, and I breathe, just as lightning crackles outside, cleaving our world in two:

“ _You’re mine._ ”

He takes a little more of me for himself with every kiss, every touch, every whisper in my ear. And I give it to him willingly, my heart bared and open to him, my sworn nemesis, the traitor to the Phantom Thieves, the thief of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love AkiraxAkechi so much...
> 
> Find me on Twitter! [@ardentiia](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)


End file.
